yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
4/12
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَلَكُمْ نِصْفُ مَا تَرَكَ أَزْوَاجُكُمْ إِن لَّمْ يَكُن لَّهُنَّ وَلَدٌ فَإِن كَانَ لَهُنَّ وَلَدٌ فَلَكُمُ الرُّبُعُ مِمَّا تَرَكْنَ مِن بَعْدِ وَصِيَّةٍ يُوصِينَ بِهَا أَوْ دَيْنٍ وَلَهُنَّ الرُّبُعُ مِمَّا تَرَكْتُمْ إِن لَّمْ يَكُن لَّكُمْ وَلَدٌ فَإِن كَانَ لَكُمْ وَلَدٌ فَلَهُنَّ الثُّمُنُ مِمَّا تَرَكْتُم مِّن بَعْدِ وَصِيَّةٍ تُوصُونَ بِهَا أَوْ دَيْنٍ وَإِن كَانَ رَجُلٌ يُورَثُ كَلاَلَةً أَو امْرَأَةٌ وَلَهُ أَخٌ أَوْ أُخْتٌ فَلِكُلِّ وَاحِدٍ مِّنْهُمَا السُّدُسُ فَإِن كَانُوَاْ أَكْثَرَ مِن ذَلِكَ فَهُمْ شُرَكَاء فِي الثُّلُثِ مِن بَعْدِ وَصِيَّةٍ يُوصَى بِهَا أَوْ دَيْنٍ غَيْرَ مُضَآرٍّ وَصِيَّةً مِّنَ اللّهِ وَاللّهُ عَلِيمٌ حَلِيمٌ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve leküm nısfü ma terake ezvacüküm il lem yekül lehünne veled fe in kane lehünne veledün fe lekümür rubüu mimma terakne mim ba'di vesıyyetiy yusıyne biha ev deyn ve lehünner rübüu mimma teraktüm il lem yekül leküm veled fe in kane leküm veledün fe lehünnes sümünü mimma teraktüm mim ba7di vesıyyetin tusune biha ev deyn ve in kane racülüy yurasü kelaleten evimraetüv ve lehu ehun ev uhtün fe li külli vahıdim minhümes südüs fe in kanu eksera min zalike fe hüm şürakaü fis sülüsi mim ba'di vesıyyetiy yusa biha ev deynin ğayra mudarr vesıyyetem minellah vellahü alımün halım Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Çocukları yoksa zevcelerinizin, kalan mallarının yarısı sizindir. Çocukları varsa, vasiyeti yerine getirilip borcu ödendikten sonra dörtte biri sizin. Çocuğunuz yoksa sizden kalanın dörtte biri zevcelerinizin, çocuğunuz varsa, kalan maldan, vasiyet ettiğiniz şey yerine getirilip borcunuz ödendikten sonra sekizde biri onların. Miras, çocuğu ve babası olmayan bir erkeğe, yahut kadına aitse ve onun da erkek, yahut kız kardeşi varsa her birinin hakkı, altıda birdir. Bunlar birden fazlaysa, mirasçının vasiyeti yerine getirilip borcu ödendikten sonra kalan malın üçte birine ortak olurlar ve kimsenin de zarar görmemesi gerekir. Allah tarafından size öğüttür ve Allah her şeyi bilir, ceza vermede acele etmez. Ali Bulaç Meali Eşlerinizin, eğer çocukları yoksa, geride bıraktıklarının yarısı sizindir. Şayet çocukları varsa, -onunla yapacakları vasiyetten ya da (ayıracakları) borçtan sonrabu durumda bıraktıklarının dörtte biri sizindir. Sizin çocuğunuz yoksa, geriye bıraktıklarınızdan dörtte biri onların (kadınlarınızın)dır. Eğer sizin çocuğunuz varsa geriye bıraktıklarınızdan sekizde biri onların (kadınlarınızın)dır. (Yine bu hükümler,) Edeceğiniz vasiyet veya (varsa) borcun düşülmesinden sonradır. Mirası aranan erkek ya da kadın, çocuğu ve babası olmayan bir kimse olup erkek veya kız kardeşi bulunursa onlardan her biri için altıda bir vardır. Eğer bundan fazla iseler, bu durumda -kendisiyle yapılan vasiyette ya da (varsa) borçtan sonraüçte bir'de -zarara uğratılmaksızın onlara ortaktırlar. (Bu size) Allah'tan bir vasiyettir, Allah, bilendir, (kullara) yumuşak olandır. Ahmet Varol Meali Hanımlarınızın çocuklarının olmaması durumunda geriye bıraktıkları mirasın yarısı sizindir. Eğer çocukları olursa o zaman mirasın dörtte biri sizindir. Bu paylaştırma onların yaptıkları vasiyetlerin yerine getirilmesinden yahut borçlarının ödenmesinden sonradır. Sizin çocuğunuzun olmaması durumunda onlar geriye bırakacağınız mirasın dörtte birini alırlar. Eğer çocuğunuz olursa o zaman geriye bırakacağınız mirasın sekizde biri onlarındır. Bu paylaştırma da sizin yapacağınız vasiyetlerin yerine getirilmesinden yahut borcunuzun ödenmesinden sonradır. Eğer kendisine mirasçı olunan kadın ya da erkek anne babası ve çocukları olmayan biri olur da onun geride erkek ya da kız kardeşi bulunursa o zaman onların herbirine mirastan altıda bir pay düşer. Eğer bunlar daha fazla olurlarsa o zaman mirasın üçte birini eşit şekilde paylaşırlar. Bu paylaştırma da kimse zarara uğratılmaksızın, ölen kişinin yapacağı vasiyetin yerine getirilmesinden yahut borcunun ödenmesinden sonradır. Bunlar Allah tarafından bir emirdir. Allah ilim sahibidir, yumuşak (halim) olandır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Eğer çocukları yoksa, karılarınızın geriye bıraktıklarının yarısı sizindir. Eğer çocukları varsa, bıraktıklarının dörtte biri sizindir. (Bu paylaştırma, ölen karılarınızın) yaptıkları vasiyetlerin yerine getirilmesi, yahut borçlarının ödenmesinden sonradır. Eğer sizin çocuğunuz yoksa, bıraktığınızın dörtte biri onlarındır. Eğer çocuğunuz varsa bıraktığınızın sekizde biri onlarındır. (Yine bu paylaştırma) yaptığınız vasiyetin yerine getirilmesinden, yahut borçlarınızın ödenmesinden sonradır. Eğer kendisine varis olunan bir erkek veya bir kadının evladı ve babası olmaz ve bir erkek veya bir kız kardeşi bulunursa ona altıda bir düşer. Eğer (kardeşler) birden fazla olurlarsa, üçte birde ortaktırlar. (Bu paylaştırma varislere) zarar vermeksizin yapılan vasiyetin yerine getirilmesinden, yahut borcun ödenmesinden sonra yapılır. (Bütün bunlar) Allah'ın emridir. Allah hakkıyla bilendir, halimdir (hemen cezalandırmaz, mühlet verir.) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Eğer çocukları yoksa, karılarınızın geriye bıraktıklarının yarısı sizindir. Eğer çocukları varsa, bıraktıklarının dörtte biri sizindir. (Bu paylaştırma, ölen karılarınızın) yaptıkları vasiyetlerin yerine getirilmesi, yahut borçlarının ödenmesinden sonradır. Eğer sizin çocuğunuz yoksa, bıraktığınızın dörtte biri onlarındır. Eğer çocuğunuz varsa, bıraktığınızın sekizde biri onlarındır. (Yine bu paylaştırma) yaptığınız vasiyetin yerine getirilmesinden, yahut borçlarınızın ödenmesinden sonradır. Eğer kendisine varis olunan bir erkek veya bir kadının evladı ve babası olmaz ve bir erkek veya bir kız kardeşi bulunursa, ona altıda bir düşer.[108] Eğer (kardeşler) birden fazla olurlarsa, üçte birde ortaktırlar. (Bu paylaştırma varislere) zarar vermeksizin[109] yapılan vasiyetin yerine getirilmesinden, yahut borcun ödenmesinden sonra yapılır. (Bütün bunlar) Allah’ın emridir. Allah, hakkıyla bilendir, halîmdir (hemen cezalandırmaz, mühlet verir.) * Diyanet Vakfı Meali Yapacakları vasiyetten ve borçtan sonra eşlerinizin, eğer çocukları yoksa, bıraktıklarının yarısı sizindir. Çocukları varsa bıraktıklarının dörtte biri sizindir. Çocuğunuz yoksa, sizin de, yapacağınız vasiyetten ve borçtan sonra, bıraktığınızın dörtte biri onlarındır (zevcelerinizindir). Çocuğunuz varsa, bıraktığınızın sekizde biri onlarındır. Eğer bir erkek veya kadının, anababası ve çocukları bulunmadığı halde (kelale şeklinde) malı mirasçılara kalırsa ve bir erkek yahut bir kızkardeşi varsa, her birine altıda bir düşer. Bundan fazla iseler üçte bire ortaktırlar. (Bu taksim) yapılacak vasiyetten ve borçtan sonra, kimse zarara uğramaksızın (yapılacak)tır. Bunlar Allah'tan size vasiyettir. Allah her şeyi hakkıyle bilendir, halimdir. * Edip Yüksel Meali Çocukları yoksa, hanımlarınızın bıraktığı mirasın yarısı sizindir. Çocukları var ise, bıraktıklarının dörtte biri sizindir. Bu pay, borçlarının ödenmesinden ve yaptıkları vasiyetteki payların dağıtılmasından sonradır. Çocuklarınız yoksa bıraktığınızın dörtte biri onlarındır. Çocuklarınız varsa, bıraktığınızın sekizde biri onlarındır. Bu pay, borçlarınızın ödenmesinden ve yaptığınız vasiyetteki payların dağıtılmasından sonradır. Miras bırakan erkeğin veya kadının, çocuğu ve eşi olmayıp bir erkek veya bir kız kardeşi var ise bu durumda herbirine altıda bir düşer. Bundan fazla iseler, üçte biri paylaşırlar. Bu paylaşım vasiyetteki payların dağıtılmasından ve borçların ödenmesinden sonra uygulanmalıdır ki kimseye zarar verilmesin. Bu, ALLAH'tan bir vasiyettir. ALLAH Bilir, Şefkatlidir. * Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Eğer hanımlarınızın çocukları yoksa, bıraktıkları mirasın yarısı sizindir. Şâyet bir çocukları varsa o zaman mirasın dörtte biri sizindir. Bu paylar, ölenin vasiyeti yerine getirildikten ve varsa, borcu ödendikten sonra verilir. Eğer siz çocuk bırakmadan ölürseniz, geriye bıraktığınız mirasın dörtte biri hanımlarınızındır. Şâyet çocuklarınız varsa o zaman bıraktığınız mirasın sekizde biri hanımlarınızındır. Bu paylar, yaptığınız vasiyetler yerine getirilip ve varsa borcunuz ödendikten sonra verilir. Eğer ölen bir erkek veya kadının çocuğu ve babası bulunmadığı halde kelâle olarak (yan koldan) mirasına konuluyor ve kendisinin bir erkek veya kızkardeşi bulunuyorsa, bunlardan herbirinin miras payı terekenin altıda biridir. Eğer mevcut olan kardeşler bundan daha çok iseler, bu takdirde kardeşler mirasın üçte birini zarara uğratılmaksızın aralarında eşit olarak taksim ederler. Bu paylar ölenin vasiyeti yerine getirilip ve varsa borcu ödendikten sonra verilir. Bunlar, Allah tarafından bir emirdir. Allah her şeyi bilen ve yarattıklarına çok yumuşak davranandır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Size ise zevcelerinizin terikesinin yarısı bir çocukları yoksa, ve eğer bir çocukları varsa o zaman size dörtte bir, ettikleri vasıyyetten veya borçtan o zaman size dörtte bir, ettikleri vasıyyetten veya borçtan sonra, onlara da sizin terikenizden dörtte bir eğer bir çocuğunuz yoksa, ve eğer bir çocuğunuz varsa o zaman onlara sekizde bir, ettiğiniz vasıyyetten veya borçtan sonra; ve eğer bir erkek veya kadının (çocuğu ve babası yok ta) kelâle cihetinden (yan koldan) mirasına konuluyor ve (ana) bir biraderi veyâ bir hemşiresi bulunuyorsa her birine altıda bir, ve eğer bundan ziyade iseler o zaman üçte birinde ortaklar, ızrar kasdı olmaksızın edilen vasıyyetten veya borçtan sonra ki bütün bunlar Allahdan ferman, Allah ise hem alîmdir hem halîm Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Zevcelerinizin çocuğu yok ise terekelerinin yarısı sizin içindir. Eğer onların çocuğu var ise sizin için terekelerinin dörtte biri vardır. Yapmış oldukları vasiyetten veya borçtan sonra, zevcelerinize de terekenizin dörtte biri vardır, eğer sizin çocuğunuz yok ise. Eğer sizin çocuğunuz varsa, onlara da terekenizden sekizde biri vardır, yapmış olduğunuz vasiyetten veya borçtan sonra. Ve eğer bir erkeğin veya bir kadının kelâle cihetinden mirasına konuluyor da onun bir erkek kardeşi veya bir hemşiresi bulunuyorsa onlardan herbirine de altıda bir hisse vardır. Eğer bundan ziyâde iseler üçte birinde ortaktırlar. Izrar kasti olmaksızın yapılmış olan vasiyetten veya borçtan sonra. Bütün bunlar Cenâb-ı Hak'tan bir mev'izedir. Ve Allah Teâlâ alîmdir, halîmdir. Muhammed Esed Çocukları olmayan kadınlarınızın terekelerinin yarısı sizin olacaktır; ama bir çocuk bıraktılarsa, yapmış oldukları vasiyet veya [ödemek zorunda oldukları] borçları [düşüldük]ten sonra terekelerinin dörtte-birini alacaksınız. Eğer çocuğunuz yoksa, dul zevceleriniz, 9 terekenizin dörtte-birini alacaktır; ama eğer geride çocuğunuz varsa, yapmış olduğunuz vasiyet veya [ödemek zorunda olduğunuz] borçlar düşüldükten sonra terekenizin sekizde-birine sahip olacaklardır. Eğer kadın veya erkek, birinci dereceden bir mirasçıya sahip değilse, ama bir erkek veya kız kardeşi varsa, bunların her birine altıda-bir düşer; ama ikiden fazla kişi 10 varsa, o zaman, yapılmış olan vasiyetler veya [ödenmekle yükümlü olunan] borçlar [düşüldük]ten sonra [kalan mirasın] üçte-birini alacaklardır. Bu her iki durumda da [mirasçılar] bir zarara uğratılmamalıdır. 11 [Bu], Allah'ın bir emri[dir]; ve Allah, her şeyi bilendir, halîmdir. Suat Yıldırım Eşlerinizin çocukları yoksa terikelerinin yarısı siz kocalarındır.Eğer çocukları varsa dörtte biri size aittir. Bütün bunlar, yaptığı vasiyetin ve üzerindeki borcun ifasından sonradır.Sizin de çocuğunuz yoksa terikenizin dörtte biri eşlerinizindir.Eğer çocuğunuz varsa terikenizin sekizde biri onlara aittir.Bunlar da yapacağınız vasiyetin ve borcunuzun ödenmesinden sonradır.Eğer miras bırakan erkek veya kadın, çocuğu ve anne babası olmayan bir kimse olur ve onun erkek veya kız kardeşi de bulunursa, bunlardan her birinin hissesi altıda birdir.Şayet onların sayısı daha fazla ise, o takdirde onlar üçte bir hisseye ortak olurlar.Bu da yapılan vasiyet ve borcun ödenmesinden sonradır.Bütün bunlar, vârisler zarara uğratılmaksızın yapılacaktır.Bu, Allah tarafından size bir buyruktur. Allah alîm ve halîmdir (her şeyi hakkıyla bilir, cezalandırmada aceleci değildir). Süleyman Ateş Meali Eğer çocukları yoksa, eşlerinizin yapacakları vasiyyetten ve borçtan sonra bıraktıkları mirasın yarısı sizindir. Çocukları varsa, bıraktıklarının dörtte biri sizindir. Sizin de çocuğunuz yoksa, yapacağınız vasiyyet ve borçtan sonra bıraktığınızın dörtte biri, onlarındır; çocuğunuz varsa bıraktığınızın sekizde biri onlarındır. Eğer miras bırakan erkek veya kadının evladı ve ana babası olmayıp bir erkek veya bir kızkardeşi varsa, her birine altıda bir düşer. Bundan fazla iseler, üçte bire ortaktırlar. (Bu taksim) Zarar verici olmayan vasiyyet ve borçtan sonra (uygulanır). Bunlar, Allah'tan (size) vasiyyettir. Allah bilendir, halimdir. Şaban Piriş Meali Eğer çocukları yoksa, hanımlarınızın bıraktığı(mirası)nın yarısı sizindir. Eğer çocukları varsa miraslarının dörtte biri size aittir. Bu da yaptıkları vasiyetlerinin yerine getirilmesinden ve borçları ödendikten sonradır. Sizin miras olarak bıraktıklarınız, çocuğunuz yoksa dörtte biri hanımlarınızındır. Çocuklarınız varsa sekizde biri onlarındır. Bunlar da yaptığınız vasiyetinizin yerine getirilmesi ve borcunuzun ödenmesinden sonradır. Eğer miras bırakan bir erkek veya bir kadının; ana babası da çoluk çocuğu da yok da, bir erkek veya bir kız kardeşi varsa her birine altıda bir (hisse düşer). Eğer kardeşleri daha fazla ise; ölenin vasiyetinden ve borçlarının ödenmesinden sonra üçte bir hisseye ortaktırlar. Miras alanlar zarara uğratılmamalıdır. Allah tarafından bir uyarı/emirdir. Allah, hakkıyla bilendir. Müsamaha gösterendir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Eğer hanımlarınızın çocukları yoksa, bıraktıkları malın yarısı sizindir. Çocukları varsa, bıraktıkları malın dörtte biri sizindir. Bu hükümler, yapmış oldukları vasiyetin yerine getirilmesinden ve borçların ödenmesinden sonra kalan mal hakkındadır. Sizin bıraktığınız maldan ise, eğer çocuklarınız yoksa, hanımlarınızın dörtte bir hissesi vardır. Çocuklarınız varsa, bıraktığınız malın sekizde biri hanımlarınızın olur. Bu hükümler de, yapmış olduğunuz vasiyetin yerine getirilmesinden ve borçların ödenmesinden sonra kalan mal hakkındadır. Eğer ölen erkek veya kadının çocuğu ve anne babası yok da bir erkek veya bir kız kardeşi varsa, herbirinin altıda bir hissesi olur. Eğer onların sayısı bundan fazla ise, mirasın üçte birine ortak olurlar. Bu hüküm de, kimseyi zarara uğratmaksızın(8) yapılmış olan vasiyetin yerine getirilmesinden ve borçların ödenmesinden sonra kalan mal hakkındadır. Bütün bunlar size Allah tarafından bir emirdir. Allah ise herşeyi hakkıyla bilir; kullarına yumuşaklıkla muamele eder ve cezada aceleci davranmaz. * Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Zevcelerinizin geriye bıraktığının yarısı sizindir, eğer onların çocuğu yoksa. Eğer onların çocuğu varsa, vasiyet ettikleri ve borçları ödendikten sonra geriye bıraktıklarının dörtte biri sizindir. Eğer sizin çocuğunuz yoksa bıraktığınızın dörtte biri zevcelerinizindir. Eğer sizin çocuğunuz varsa bu durumda, yaptığınız vasiyet ve borcunuz ödendikten sonra geriye kalanın sekizde biri zevcelerinizindir. Eğer miras bırakan erkek veya kadının ana-babası ve çocuğu yok da erkek kardeşi veya kız kardeşi varsa, bu kardeşlerden herbirine altıda bir düşer. Kardeşler bundan fazla ise bu takdirde onlar, yapılmış bulunan vasiyet ve borç ödendikten sonra üçte bire ortaktırlar. Kimseye zarar verilmemelidir. Allah'tan bir öneridir bu. Allah Alîm'dir, Halîm'dir. Yusuf Ali (English) In what your wives leave, your share is a half, if they leave no child; but if they leave a child, ye get a fourth; after payment of legacies and debts. In what ye leave, their share is a fourth,(519) if ye leave no child; but if ye leave a child, the * M. Pickthall (English) And unto you belongeth a half of that which your wives leave, if they have no child; but if they have a child then unto you the fourth of that which they leave, after any legacy they may have bequeathed, or debt (they may have contracted, hath been paid). And unto them belongeth the fourth of that which ye leave if ye have no child, but if ye have a child then the eighth of that which ye leave, after any legacy ye may have bequeathed, or debt ( ye may have contracted, hath been paid). And if a man or a woman have a distant heir (having left neither parent nor child), and he (or she) have a brother or a sister (only on the mother's side) then to each of them twain (the brother and the sister) the sixth, and if they be more than two, then they shall be sharers in the third, after any legacy that may have been bequeathed or debt (contracted) not injuring (the heirs by willing away more than a third of the heritage) hath been paid. A commandment from Allah. Allah is knower, Indulgent. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri